Final Fantasy 7: Reflection
by Kazuken
Summary: Revised Version! One year has pass since the events of Advent Children... Now a new Jenova child is on the loose! But why is this one so different? And why are three familiar faces alive? TifaCloudAerithZackSephiroth lovehexagon


Final Fantasy 7: Reflection

The Binary

00000000

This story takes place around 1 year after Advent Children. The characters had pretty much continued their lives. Cloud and Tifa are still running the delivery service with the orphans. Barret is around at the oil fields. Red XIII resides in Cosmo Canyon currently learning about space. Yuffie went back home to Wutai. Valentine... No one knows. Cait Sith returned to the Gold Saucer where he once again tells bad fortunes. Cid married Shera, and is a soon to be expected father. He still dreams of going to space.

Now for the story...

0000000000

Somewhere east of the Forgotten Capital... inside a dark cave concealed by the lust of green forest. A light flickered in the darkness...

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_What's going on?_

"Data processing... Continue procedure 11-64-72-01..."

_It's that voice again..._

_That irritating voice..._

_Who is it?_

"Using Materia... To utilize this complex magic you must..."

AUGH!

_I can't take that annoying voice anymore!_

_I wish that voice would disappear..._

_I wish that voice would... DISSAPEAR!_

A great force seemed to erupt from within the pod. The glass pod cracked, as suppressed energy exploded from within. The life supporting water was leaking out of the shell for a few moments before blowing up in a quiet explosion.

The content of the pod fell out with a plop. It opened its eyes and scanned the room curiously. From its nude appearance it was obviously female, no more then her early teens. Her short black hair was still wet from the gel, and her thin arms and legs tried to support herself to stand. The faint florescent lights flickered a couple of times before the generator kicked in and illuminated the room

"It sure is cold..." She looked around to find some clothes and a towel folded in a corner. Drying herself off, she looked around the pristine white room. As she was putting on her outfit she guessed this room was a lab. The numerous florescent lights shined down on the microscopes, chemistry equipment, and documents. Curious, she started browsing through the pamphlets.

She spent the next two days skimming through the documents recorded by this 'Hojo' person. She read through briefly about Jenova, the legend of Cetra, and the Promised Land. Many documents in particular were on a creation of Jenova, a guy named Sephiroth, a former living Cetra named Aerith, and old records from the company of Shinra.

She survived by eating MREs and cartons of a weird green liquid that tasted of vanilla soda. Occasionally, she grew bored of reading and played with a metal ring that substituted as a hula-hoop.

But the toy wasn't a normal hula hoop one could buy at the store. The ring was made of light but extremely durable metal. The ring could expand and shrink in size to a limited extend, but the toy seemed to hang loosely on the girl's hips when she wasn't holding on to it with her hands.

(Think Tira from Soul Caliber 3 except that the giant chakram is more like a giant metal ring.)

Late at night on the second day, she discovered a document about an offspring of Jenova, and on it, a picture of herself on it.

It read...

_Name: Sephirova_

_Mother: Lucca_

_Father: Hojo_

_Label: Experiment Jenova Child_

_Date injection of Jenova gene: Fetus (12-4)_

_Date (12-27) _

_Apparent analysis shows that the fetus acknowledged the Jenova genes, and the experiment lives. The patterns match with the other surviving experiment._

_Date (4-2)_

_Experiment was born._

_Date (4-5)_

_Experiment failed, the child received all of the recessive and many other unknown DNA of Jenova._

_Date (4-9)_

_All has agreed to put the experiment into stasis until further analysis of subject_

It also said some other things about the particular genes she has received but she didn't bother reading about that.

"So... I'm a failed experiment?" she asked.

She shrugged and disregarded the thought as if it was some trivial matter.

"Sephirova? Sounds like a disease..." She muttered. She sighed and shook her head. She accepted it as her name but didn't like it too much.

She got up from the floor and did several stretch exercises. She looked around, and devoured the MRE she still held in her hand. She combed a hand over her dry hair, which was a prefect midnight black. The hair flowed down to the fringe of her mid-neck, almost perfectly encasing her head with her straight hair.

Sephirova sensed a very strong spiritually presence around her. The chill crawled along her spine in a deep shudder.

The sensation caused her to shiver as she heard an echoing voice in the air. "_Go to the City of the Ancients_..." it called.

Sephirova raised an eyebrow and gave a weird expression in the air. "Huh?"

"Go to the City of the Ancients… Everyone is waiting..."

"Who?"

"_Go to the City of the Ancients... Your brother is waiting..."_

"Brother? Sephiroth?"

"_Go to the City of the Ancients... You are not far..."_

"I still don't know where it is, you know... You're not helping..."Sephirova muttered in annoyance.

"Go to the City of the Ancients... to the south east... you are not far..."

Sephirova waved her hands in the air, "Okay! Okay! I'll go!" as if by command, the voice died out, and the strong aura vanished.

The girl gave a sigh of relief as she looked around the lab to find the way out. She went on ten minutes of searching with no avail until she began tapping around a sign that said 'stairs'. She accidentally flipped a switch on the floor. The panel beneath her foot squeaked as she tumbled down from the sudden drop. She fell forward and hit her head on the floor.

Rubbing her forehead, she cursed lightly, "Owwy! Owwy!" Looking up at the walls, she heard a small click. Part of the wall shifted, before opening up like a garage door, "Well that's weird..." she commented.

Still holding her forehead with her left hand, she got up and patted the dust of her clothes. She looked outside, seeing a green forest, and a red sky, "Let's see... I'd imagine it's around... 5:30 or so... I can't tell if it's early morning or sunset..."

Stretching for a few minutes, she gave out a long yawn before she took a step outside. She recalled something about the area being infested with monsters, so she retreated back in the cave and retrieved her Hula Hoop.

Sephirova also remembered something about some weird magic called 'materia'. Looking back into those recordings, she remembered where some of them were. Going to one of the tables, she gripped on the tabletop, and pushed it off to the side. The top yielded easily and revealed its treasures.

Several of the materia are hybrids of hundreds of mastered materia forged by the scientists paid by Hojo as an underground experiment. The synthesis of materia conjured a more powerful materia; containing denser energy in it causes it to alter in color. Of course, the power is unstable and such power is a double-edged sword, as all of these new materia can prove to have collateral damage.

Looking down, there stood the materia, all labeled with a post-it note next to them. She saw plenty of alluring materia, but a particular pink one caught her eye. She stared down at the label that read "Forbidden Arts"

She eyed the Forbidden Arts and carefully picked up the pink materia and stared at it. A strong force of power allured her as foreboding winds beckoned her in a strong trance. Sephirova's eyes grew wide and glassy.

"Tragedy Force..." she found herself saying before she could think thoroughly.

Sephirova's body was forced back after the words. She slammed her butt end on the cold tile floor, as the ground shook underneath her. She panicked and ducked behind the table, just in time to escape the sudden explosions in the air.

After a couple moments, Sephirova dared a peek, and looked at the carnage of her accident. Most of the wall was destroyed, included other lab equipment scattered in the mess.

She sighed and looked at the Forbidden Arts, "remind me NEVER to do that again..." She looked at the newly formed cave and called out, "Sorry about that!"

The words echoed in the cave for a long period of time. The girl was about to turn around and walk the other way until a reply was answered back.

A loud bellow boomed throughout the cave. Sephirova took a step back, "What?"

Heavy footsteps shook the walls and ceiling, as its red head poked out from the darkness. It opened its mouth showing off its razor like teeth. The creature had a long red neck, and a tan colored underbelly. The creature appeared out of the darkness, and stared at the girl with its yellow eyes. Its size was just a little bigger then an average sized car.

It grunted in anger as it stared at the girl that disturbed its sleep. It concluded that she would be its snack.

"What's a red dragon doing here!" She said, the monster roared in response.

The wind from the howl, pushed the girl back a couple of steps, "Man! You need a breath mint!" Sephirova yelled out, waving her hand in front of her to rid herself of waking breath.

She slipped out of the hula hoop, and expanded it into its biggest diameter. "This isn't good, one hit... And it's bye-bye to me."

The dragon rushed forward and swung its claw at the girl. Sephirova ducked just in time to feel the wind from that attack past over her head.

Sephirova countered it by launching her right hand upward, as the ring followed through and smacked the dragon's chin. The monster didn't flinch, and brought its other claw downward.

Sephirova rolled to the side, and dashed at a nearby foundation pillar that supported the structure. Gripping her hand on the pole, she swung herself around and on the pole's length like a spider. She placed her feet beneath her just as centripetal force began to settle and pushed off against the pole like a torpedo. She twirled in the air for satiability and had the chakram around her like a barrier. She propelled herself as a living rocket, and fired herself to meet her destination, and rammed into the dragon's face.

The red monster roared on her impact, and staggered backwards and waved its head in irritation, as the girl kicked off the dragon and did a fancy aerobatic backwards.

"Humph! Time to end this!" Sephirova bend herself down. And rush jumped at the dragon. She had hands above her head, with the blunt chakram following behind. At the final moment, she brought her hand down. Using the force of gravity in her descends, and the added force of her arms, the hoop smashed into the dragon's head, and with no way to support itself. The dragon yield easily, and crashed into the ground with a thundering crash.

Though the attack was heavy, the dragon was still alive. Apparently, the hoop couldn't break in the dragon's skull, but no creature could ignore a blow like that into the head, and the dragon was no exception.

Sephirova looked down at the red dragon. It growled pitifully, as she walked in front of it. She stared into its fearful eyes, and sighed. The dragon was a pup, and very much scared of dying.

Sephirova scratched her head and kneeled down and stroked against the bruised spot on the dragon's head. "I can't really just kill you, now can I?" She sighed.

The dragon stared at her. Its body tensioned at her touch, but didn't react to the stranger.

Sephirova tension decreased, "well, that's good. It'd be an absolute shame too."

The dragon laid on the ground, and whimpered slightly. It moved its hand to rub against the blow to its head. Irritation occurred, and instincts told it to rub against it. Sephirova approached it, with her hand, and stopped its claws from reaching the wound.

"Now, now, that's bad for you." Sephirova soothed to the child. The pup whined, but didn't protest against her will.

She patted it on the head as if to congratulate it. "I wonder where your parents are... They must be worried..."

The dragon gave her a sad look. The sorrowful look in its eye told Sephirova its entire story.

"I see... Well, I guess I'm going to have to take care of you now. But I can't call you dragon now can I?" She tickled the pup beneath its cheek as it nuzzled against her hand in delight.

"Kane..." Sephirova whispered, "Warrior..."

Sephirova looked at the dragon, "Yeah, It's a boy..."

Sephirova smiled, "Okay! From now on, your name is Kane, okay?" She gave a big smile to the dragon.

Kane looked at her and tilted its head. "Kane..." Sephirova said pointing at him.

The red dragon looked at the mouth of the cave, and began to walk toward it. It seemed to accept his new name. It trotted outside, and looked up at the rising sun. It spread its wings and fans them around in the sunshine. The pup made a happy squeal, as it stared up at the shining leaves, as they reflected the sunlight.

Sephirova giggled, and walked outside with her new friend. She looked up at the sun, "It is morning..." She remembered what that voice said. Something about the ancient capital in the west... Sephirova looked at Kane with a big smile, "Let's go Kane!" she cheered and began to run in the sunlight.

The dragon tilted his head and started to chase after his new master.

00000000000

How did I do for the first chapter? I know it leaves a lot of questions, but hopefully those would be answered the later, as I go through the story.

I revised this story after I watched the movie "Advent Children" and decided it'll probably be better if I revolved the story around that too.

The prelude seems kind of redundant I know, but I didn't' really have a choice, because if she went solo, then there will be no interest inside her character. Besides, I think it'll be cute to have a baby dragon walking around all over the place.

And yes, Sephirova abandoned all of the other materia an only took the new "Forbidden Arts" one. Only because I think I'll be cool to make up my own magic and get away with it. )

Anyway, I'll see you in the new chapter.


End file.
